(Creepy pasta) Scratched Out
So, where do I begin? OK. I was watching TV when my phone rang. It was this lady. She said something about "a tween babysitter at a sleepover" and "baby sit my daughter and her friend". Now, I could live with that. I got on the internet and looked for a nice place we could get a snack and they could play there. I found about 100,000 places, including Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Frisky's Fry, Star's Cookies and Sweets, and The Boob Prison. They all were pretty much the same things: shows, fast food, animatronics, forbidden rooms. Then, after seeing 99,999 places, one caught my eye. It was called Scratch Cat's Coding Center or something like that. Guess what caught my eye. Scratch Cat's '''Coding '''Center. I always wanted to learn to code.''And ''it was nearby. That was the place for me. My thoughts were interrupted by my doorbell ringing 10,000 times. I got up and opened the door. The lady had sweat dripping down her face. She said, "Joe, Emily, be good with Richie. Be back at 8:00." I thought, ''3:30 to 8:00? Are you kidding me? ''But she already left, and the kids were eating my nachos. Part 1: Welcome to Scratch Cat's Coding Center I said, "We're going somewhere very, very fun, kids!" They spun around singing, "Fun! Fun! Fun!" I rode my scooter to the place while the kids walked, licking every sign they saw. ''Those weirdos, ''I thought. They also sang the McDonalds "Let me get a McPic 2" ad song. At last we got there. First we saw the Song Stage. I kind of liked the songs. This one was a song about a man driving shirtless. I wonder who writes these songs. I guess Joe and Emily liked it too, because they hopped up on stage and sang with the animatronics. Actually, they sang the McPick 2 song with them. There was Scratch Cat, a weird blue breath mint, and a crazy purple ladybug. When a kid said, "Scratch Cat! Help me!" Scratch Cat rushed somewhere. I couldn't help noticing the breath mint wore blood-red lipstick, and that both him and the purple ladybug had endoskeleton eyes. I went onto the stage titled Toc's Tank. There were tons of plushes of those animatronics on the shelves. They were $1. Joe begged for one, and I bought a Scratch Cat one. Also I saw Toc himself. He was a red octopus in a tank. He told people octopus jokes and facts. I loved this joke: What do you get when your cat has 8 legs? An onto-puss! But I wondered, where was the coding going on? I walked into a HUGE room. It had about 1,000 desks with computers on them all. I sat at one, and Scratch Cat was yelling out coding instructions. I sure learned a lot about coding! I wondered what was next. Part 2: Scratch Cat's Coding Center What was next was Aquarium Area. That was a place where you could visit Gobo and play in water. You could also draw a picture in there. That's what Joe and Emily did. Joe drew Gobo with boobs. I was shocked that a 5 year old could draw boobs that well. I had to use the restroom, so I left a random girl with Joe and Emily for a minute or two. After I used the bathroom, I checked on the Aquarium Area. Gobo was carrying his head around. All the little kids were crying. I had to get the kids out of there. So, I asked the kids if they were hungry. They said yes. I went to the Snack Bar, and an elf was giving out Chex Mix bags. The kids both got Sweet and Salty, and I got Cheese Mix. The hours went by, hearing the shirtless guy driving song 99,999 more times. I still wanted to know why a mint was wearing lipstick, though. And what that door saying Enter if you Dare leads to. I ate my Chex Mix, but Joe and Emily threw them at each other. Sometimes we went to go see Toc and hear facts and jokes. That was until 7:00. Part 3: Scratch Cat's Closes WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORROR OR VIOLENCE STOP RIGHT HERE AT THIS EXCLAMATION POINT! Scratch Cat's closed. I decided that if I stay overnight, I needed to keep myself and the kids safe. I got my flashlight out to read the rules. They said: * Don't run in the halls. * Don't scream or yell, not even if somebody is hurting you. * Keep your poop in the toilet! * Stay with your guardian/parent/whatever. * Do not touch Scratch Cat. If you do, he'll shut down. * Don't hurt people. * Leave before 7:00. I was very scared. I went into the Enter if You Dare door with the kids and held my breath. I saw some arcade screens and two eyes and a feather outline. The thing led us out the door. Now I could see it quite clearly. It was a blue bird animatronic, with endoskeleton eyes, yellow feet and a yellow beak. She took her arm, put it against Joe, and the next thing I knew, the bird was chasing Joe and he had no pants on! Emily and I ran after the bird, who ran after Joe. Now he was in underwear. I got my scooter and got Joe and he was naked! I ran to the bathroom to cover him up with a towel. But when I came back, Joe was flat on the sidewalk. Naked. He looked like Simba from The Lion King. The bird was gone. Only Emily was there with me. I suddenly felt so angry at myself. My parents would kill me. A lady's son was dead. I looked around. Suddenly the animatronics started up. The mint left his stage. He bit Emily. Now I knew why he wore lipstick. It was actually blood! Emily's arm was bleeding 10,000 gallons of blood, at least. I stuck a toilet paper piece on Emily's bite. At least she was okay. Or was she? Part 4: Out of the Shadows I saw something horrible. The bird was back. She led me into her room. Then, she held me by the neck. She bit away at my face until it was a mess of blood. The next thing I knew, it was daytime. Joe and Emily were shaking me. I tried not to think about Tic and his bloody smile. The kids ate Chex Mix. When the place opened, we went home. My parents never knew one character of this story. Category:Stories